Amour Virtuel
by Luna Inuzuka
Summary: Un jeune homme va acheter un jeu qu'il attendait avec impatience mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jeu allait vraiment lui apporter !


**Voilà un petit OS que j'ai fais pour ce jour spécial. J'ai voulu en faire une sur le mode de vie des jeunes d'aujourd'hui donc j'espère que tout cela vous plaira ! Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui la lirons !**

_**Ps: je la poste en avance parce qu'après à cause du boulot je n'aurais pas le temps !**_

_**Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, patati et patata :) **_

* * *

_**Amour Virtuel ?**_

C'était le 2 Octobre, le jeu que j'attendais avec pas mal d'impatience sortait enfin. Je m'étais donc préparé à sortir pour l'occasion. Comme le temps était radieux, j'avais mis un simple tee-shirt orange, accompagné de mon collier fétiche qui représentait _Kurama_, un renard à neuf queues, un jean noir et des converses oranges. Je pris mon portable, mon porte-monnaie et je me dirigeais dans mon magasin de multimédia préféré. J'étais assez connu ici, je venais tellement souvent que j'avais fini par être apprécié des employés pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je pressais le pas pour faire face au rayon des jeux vidéo. Je cherchais du regard le jeu en question, mes yeux pétillèrent a la vue de celui-ci que je pris aussitôt avant de m'empresser d'aller en caisse où travaillait une de mes amies.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Ah ! J'en étais sûre que tu allais le prendre !

- Salut Luna ! Ben oui ! C'était obligé ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de mes attentes !

- J'espère pour toi aussi ! Tiens ! Tu as de la chance en plus, tu as 5 euros de réduction !

- Nickel !

- Allez à bientôt Naruto ! Bon jeu !

- Merci, je te dirai s'il faut que tu l'achètes ! lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui la fit rigoler.

Une fois mon achat en main, je ne voulu pas faire de détours et je rentrais donc directement chez moi. Je déposais mon portable sur mon lit, mon porte-monnaie sur le bureau et j'installais le jeu. Pendant que ma PlayStation faisait l'installation, je partis me chercher une canette de coca-cola, retournai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit la manette en main. Je bus une gorgée avant de lancer le jeu.

_**- Resident Evil 6 !**_

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en coin en entendant cette voix si connue de tous les Resident Evil et je commençais le prologue. Je débutais le jeu avec mon protagoniste préféré, Léon Scott Kennedy. Je remarquais aussitôt que les éditeurs avaient pas mal vieilli ce personnage à mon plus grand regret, à moins que cela soit le fait qu'ils l'aient fait mal rasé. Cependant ce petit détail s'évapora vite à la vue d'un nouveau personnage à ses côtés, Héléna Harper.

Les heures passaient et je jouais sans m'arrêter. Je finis assez vite la campagne de Léon et j'enchainais directement avec celle de Chris Redfield.

Une bonne semaine après, j'avais fini toutes les campagnes et en me baladant dans le menu, j'aperçus la capacité de faire ce jeu en coopération, avec d'autres joueurs. Curieux comme je l'étais, je me mis à chercher une partie à rejoindre et bien sûr, un coéquipier français. Soudain, un pseudo me tapa à l'œil : _**« InuAkamaru »**_, je décidais d'héberger sa partie. Une fois fait, je l'entendis déjà parler, je me pressais pour mettre mon micro à mon tour et lui répondre.

- Tu m'entends ?

- Oui !

- Super, ça va être plus sympa de pouvoir communiquer !

- Oui !

- Tu as fini le jeu en entier ?

- J'ai juste fait une seule fois toutes les campagnes.

- D'accord, moi j'ai déjà fait le mode Amateur et Normal avec un personnage. Là, je reprends le mode Amateur avec le personnage que je n'ai pas pris au commencement.

- C'est pour cela que tu joues avec Héléna !

- Exact, 'puis faut bien avouer que vu comment est positionnée la caméra, j'apprécie plus la vue d'Héléna que de Léon !

Tous deux, on se mit à rire. Le contact passa très vite et il m'ajouta en ami presque aussitôt. On joua ensemble toute l'après-midi, on avait bien rigolé, massacré pas mal de zombies. Le soir, il me proposa de faire un simple tchat sur la ps3, j'acceptais, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est qu'il invite un ami à lui. Son pseudo était _**«TakaUchiwa».**_

- Yo Uchiwa !

- Hn !

- Je te présente Naruto, un ami que je me suis fait sur RE6 !

- Enchanté Uchiwa !

- Hn.

- Il se débrouille pas mal en plus, enfin un joueur français qui n'est pas un boulet !

- C'est si rare que ça ? demandai-je.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point des joueurs peuvent être plus nuls que l'IA !

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas fait souvent des parties en ligne toi !

- J'avoue que j'en fais quasiment jamais, j'ai testé vraiment aujourd'hui !

Tous les trois on commença à parler du jeu, le dénommé Uchiwa l'avais trouvé très mauvais. Il avait détesté les graphismes qu'il trouvait mille fois mieux sur RE 5, il trouvait les personnages transparents, sans aucun charisme. Léon, un personnage qu'il ne détestait pas mais qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur non plus, lui avait semblé redevenu le bleu qu'il était dans les premiers jeux de cette série, sans compter qu'il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par une femme, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Et pour lui le pire dans tout cela, c'était ce nouveau personnage : Jake Muller. Il était le fils d'Albert Wesker, son personnage favori de tous les RE, qui était le méchant qui perdure et qui garde une classe que peu d'ennemis ont. Et pour lui, savoir que _« ce bon à rien »_ de Jake était le fils de Wesker était une insulte, il ne lui ressemblait en aucun point, pour lui c'était le portrait de _Dante_ dans _Devil my Cry._ Tout cela pour dire que j'avais écouté ce garçon commenter, enfin plutôt critiquer, ce nouveau jeu. Je me régalais de l'entendre parler, je lui trouver une voix très sensuelle et délicate. A peine quelques minutes à discuter avec lui et je voulais déjà plus le connaitre. Par conséquent, je m'osais à lui proposer une demande d'ami qu'il accepta pour ma plus grande joie. On resta en tchat jusqu'à pas d'heure mais comme la fatigue m'avait gagné, j'avais à contre cœur quitté notre conférence.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, je me remis sur le jeu avec Kiba. On continuait les campagnes, puis je vis en haut de mon écran _**« TakaUchiwa en ligne »,**_ à la vue de ce message, mon cœur rata un battement.

- Tiens, Sasuke s'est connecté ! Tu veux qu'on aille le rejoindre en tchat ou tu veux qu'on continue ?

- J'en sais rien moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente forcé de rester avec nous, il a peut-être envie de jouer, non ?

- Tu te prends trop la tête Naruto, puis j'adore l'embêter en tchat !

- J'ai vu ça hier soir !

- Ah ! Mais suis-je con ! Tu as RE5 ?

- Oui.

- Ben voilà, on va aller sur celui-là et jouer tous les trois !

- Ah ouais !

- Aller je t'invite dès que tu es sur le jeu et je tiens au courant l'autre rabat-joie !

- Ça marche !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire en entendant le surnom amical que lui donnait Kiba. Je sortis donc le CD de RE6 pour laisser place au 5. Une fois mon chargement fini, Kiba m'envoya une invitation pour faire du _Mercenaire_. Alors, moi à ça, je n'étais pas doué, mais alors vraiment pas. Cela consistait en fait à battre le plus de zombies possible pendant un temps imparti, sans mourir.

Quand je rejoignis la partie, l'Uchiwa avait choisi comme personnage Wesker, Kiba avait pris Jill Valentine et moi j'avais opté pour Chris Redfield. La partie débuta, Kiba et Sasuke ne faisaient que s'envoyer des piques, voire des insultes amicales et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler. On joua comme ça pendant toute la fin de l'après-midi et on continua dans la soirée.

Ce petit rituel dura deux bonnes semaines. Et un jour, Sasuke se connecta mais il n'y avait pas Kiba. Je m'osais à aller lui parler, il me répondit de suite et on alla jouer à RE5 ensemble car il était inconcevable pour lui de rejouer au 6. On se fit une partie de _Mercenaire_, et il se moquait de moi car à chaque fois les gros boss du jeu s'en prenaient à moi, et comme j'étais très « doué », ils me mettaient en mode mourant à chaque fois, et Sasuke devait toujours rester à mes côtés pour me réanimer.

- Purée mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur moi à la fin !?

- Ils doivent aimer les péteux et les faibles !

- Oh ça va ! Ne te la pète pas parce que tu sais bien jouer !

Je l'entendis pouffer et il continua à me sauver la mise maintes et maintes fois. En plus de cela, il adorait mes commentaires destinés à mes ennemis du genre _« mais lâchez moi ! Allez voir Wesker bon sang ! », « Je sais que je suis beau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me harceler de la sorte »._ Enfin, on arriva sur la dernière map, une carte avec le Bourreau le plus _« dur »_ à battre.

- Bon, Naruto, tu restes derrière moi, ok ?

- Ok !

Je le suivais de très près, je le délivrais de l'emprise des ennemis dès que je le voyais en danger, mais lui le faisait plus souvent que moi. Puis à un moment, je me plaçais derrière une porte et là le Bourreau défonça le battant et, du fait de ma position, je ne pus que recevoir sa grosse hache de plein fouet, voire une massue. En une fraction de seconde, il me mit en mourant en plus de m'expulser à au moins deux mètres. Sasuke vint aussitôt à mon secours en se moquant.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu arriver ?

- Non, j'entendais plutôt les autres idiots crier _«y tu adoué»_ que le grincement de sa hache sur le sol !

- Aller reste derrière moi ! Tss ! En plus on manque de temps, faudrait en trouver un !

En pensant que c'est ce qu'il me suggérait, je partis à la recherche d'un sablier, le laissant seul face au Bourreau et aux autres petits ennemis. Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il se fasse coincer par un villageois et que le semi-boss en profite pour lui lâcher sa massue dessus.

- Naruto tu es où ? Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'autre bout de la map abruti ?!

- Je suis allé chercher du temps pardi !

- Je t'ai dit de rester derrière moi pas de partir à l'autre bout de la map !

- Je pensais l'avoir énervé mais à ma plus grande surprise, il explosa de rire. De l'entendre s'esclaffer me fit le suivre dans un fou rire.

Le soir, Sasuke ne s'attarda pas et raconta à Kiba, ma petite ânerie, qui fit bien sûr rire celui-ci à gorge déployée. Le tchat resta dans cette bonne ambiance, je me sentais si bien avec eux et surtout avec Sasuke… Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kiba dit d'un air songeur.

- Naruto, ça te dirait qu'on échange nos numéro de portable ? Je t'apprécie et j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne ami et qu'on puisse se parler en dehors de la PlayStation, comme je fais déjà avec le ténébreux d'à côté !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le ténébreux ?!

- Oui, je sais, t'inquiète pas ! Alors Naruto ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ouais ! J'aimerais bien aussi !

- Cool, je t'écoute !

- Je lui dis mon numéro de portable et il m'envoya un SMS aussitôt pour que je puisse mémoriser le sien. Puis, le cœur battant, je dis à Sasuke.

- Si tu veux le prendre toi aussi, tu peux !

- Ok. Je l'ai mémorisé.

Une minute après mon portable sonna et je lus le message que j'avais reçu _« Merci Naruto, le peureux ! ». _Je souris en voyant le surnom qu'il venait de m'attribuer.

Les jours passèrent, je m'étais rapproché de plus en plus de Sasuke. J'avais même appris qu'il n'habitait pas près de chez moi mais dans un autre pays ce qui m'avait attristé, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Moi qui voulais le rencontrer en chair et en os, ce petit caprice me semblait plus dur à réaliser désormais.

Un jour, alors que je jouais à un autre jeu tout seul, à ma plus grande surprise, mon téléphone sonna, et je vis le nom de l'appel entrant _« Sasuke Uchiwa »._ Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde et je pris mon téléphone, la main tremblante.

- Allo ! dis-je d'une voix enthousiaste.

Cependant mon enthousiasme n'était pas partagé. Je l'entendis retenir un sanglot ce qui me fit me taire.

- Désolé…de t'appeler, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler car tu es la seule personne qui serait capable de me comprendre.

- Je vois. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- J'ai été rabaissé une nouvelle fois par mon père face à mon si fabuleux frère ! Il est si intelligent, si charismatique et moi je suis rien de tout ça selon mon père ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas ! J'en peux plus de ressentir ce dégout qu'il a envers moi !

- Ne soit pas si dur dans tes paroles ! Ton père t'aime sûrement mais il n'est peut-être pas du genre à le montre. Et puis, s'il te rabaisse c'est pour t'encourager à devenir encore meilleur. Il ne veut sans doute pas que tu t'éloignes de l'influence de ton frère. Peut-être même qu'il aimerait que tu deviennes supérieur à lui !

- Hn.

On discuta pendant un moment, j'avais réussi à lui faire oublier sa tristesse, je l'avais même fais rigoler ce qui m'avait ravi. Quand je raccrochai, mon cœur se serra. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se montrerait à moi dans cet état et malgré la peine que j'avais ressentie je ne pus que m'avouer que j'étais heureux qu'il m'appelle moi et pas Kiba qu'il connaissait depuis deux ans.

Depuis ce fameux appel, je pensais de plus en plus à lui. En me levant, la première chose à laquelle je pensais était Sasuke. Il me hantait. Je lui envoyais constamment des SMS sans être trop envahissant tout de même. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il me répondait toujours et parfois il m'appelait. Cependant, une question demeurait toujours dans mon esprit, à quoi pouvait-il ressembler ? Plus j'apprenais à le connaitre, plus ce désir de le voir me persécutait. Une chose était sûre, quand j'avais quelque chose dans la tête et que je voulais, je savais me montrer persévérant. J'avais profité d'une séance de tchat avec lui pour lui demander.

- Dis je voulais savoir, tu as une caméra ?

- Oui.

- Tu voudrais bien la mettre pour que je te voie ?

- Tu en as une toi ?

- Euh, oui.

- Ok, tu la mets aussi alors !

Mon cœur se mis à battre à tout rompre quand je réalisais que j'allais enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je m'empressais de chercher la mienne et de la brancher. Lui fit de même et deux minutes après on se voyait. Je restais sans voix en le regardant. Il était très beau et la luminosité qui était plutôt faible lui donnait un air sombre que je trouvais charmant. Puis je me sentis rougir en le voyant sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je suis agréablement surpris, je pensais voir le stéréotype du Geek et puis non !

- Haha ! Non, je fais attention à ma ligne quand même, puis avec mon boulot il vaut mieux !

- Oui, sinon tu aurais du mal à passer entre les tables !

- Exact ! D'ailleurs la semaine prochaine je reprends. Mes vacances sont finies ! Ils m'ont rappelé.

- Ah ok.

Je m'étais peut-être fais des idées, mais j'aurais juré déceler dans sa voix une once de déception. Je pouvais le comprendre, en étant un serveur dans un restaurant, on n'a pas des horaires très pratiques. Mais pour l'instant je préférais ne pas y penser et profiter au maximum de mes derniers jours.

Ma reprise arriva vite, le premier jour fut un peu dur car je devais me remettre dans le bain. Cependant, je parlais moins à Sasuke car à chaque fois qu'il était libre pour discuter moi je travaillais. Du coup, pendant mes pauses, il m'appelait pour qu'on discute un peu et inutile de préciser à quel point il me tardait d'avoir ma coupure.

Un bon mois passa, mes sentiment pour Sasuke se faisait chaque jour un peu plus fort, je ne pouvais le nier. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne vis même pas Luna entrer dans le restaurant.

- Soit tu n'as pas envie de me voir, soit quelque chose te préoccupe !

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi.

- Tu veux en parler ? J'ai mon après-midi et tu finis ton service bientôt je crois.

- Je veux bien, tu m'aideras peut-être à y voir plus clair !

Elle me sourit et partit s'asseoir à une table pour manger un bol de ramen. Une bonne demi-heure après, je la rejoignis et on partit dans le parc du village discuter à l'abri des regards.

- Allez dis-moi ! Et je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails !

- Je rigolais, plus curieuse qu'elle il n'y avait pas. Je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois.

- Je vois. Ce qui gêne c'est de savoir s'il est célibataire et gay !

- Ben j'en doute fort !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sortis mon portable et lui montra une photo que j'avais prise en douce pendant une séance de webcam avec celui-ci.

- Oh la vache ! C'est un top canon !

- Oui, donc je doute qu'il soit célibataire !

- Voyons ne dis pas ça ! Je connais un autre gars beau comme un Dieu et pourtant célibataire !

- Qui ça ?

- Toi !

- N'importe quoi !

- Oui, oui ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Je vais dire un truc bateau mais pour savoir ce qu'il en est tu dois aborder le sujet !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais lui dire de but en blanc, _« tu es beau, tu m'intéresses, tu serais célibataire et gay ? »._

Elle me mit une tape à la tête en soupirant.

- Je ne sais pas moi, tu lui sors un truc du genre _« tu es souvent sur la Play, tu ne vas pas voir ta copine ? ». _

- Mouais…

- C'est toi qui voit maintenant, ou tu restes dans tes doutes et te fais du mal tout seul ou tu prends le taureau par les cornes et tu oses quelques choses.

- Tu as bon dos de dire ça, tu n'as jamais été avec personne.

Elle m'avait vexé en touchant là ou ça faisait mal et je lui avais dit cela sous l'effet de la colère.

- Excuse-moi Luna, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu dis vrai. Je suis seule parce que je n'ai jamais osé aller vers un gars qui me plaisait et je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur. Ce gars te plait, peu importe la distance, ne le laisse pas t'échapper, tu vas le regretter sinon.

- Tu dis « peu importe la distance » mais regarde comment ça s'est fini avec Gaara !

- Certes, votre relation n'a pas réussi à tenir mais n'oublie pas un détail crucial qui a fait que vous vous êtes séparés !

- Lequel ?

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup moins que Sasuke !

Elle me cloua le bec, il est vrai que quand Gaara m'avait dit qu'il déménageait, je n'avais rien fait pour le retenir. Pire, je n'avais même rien dit. Luna avait raison, j'étais fou amoureux de Sasuke et pour la première fois, j'étais prêt à faire des efforts pour gagner son amour.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie qui me souriait tendrement. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier et lui promis d'en parler à Sasuke demain, pendant mon jour de repos. Elle m'encouragea et on décida de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble avant que je ne reparte au boulot.

Le jour d'après arriva vite, j'avais un stress monstre en l'attendant, je savais qu'il ne se connecterait qu'à partir de 15h et en voyant qu'il ne me restait plus que 5 minutes, mon cœur s'affolait comme jamais. Cependant ce jour-là il ne se connecta pas à l'heure tant attendue mais bien deux heures après. A force d'être resté là à patienter, j'avais commencé à déprimer, quand mon portable sonna.

- Salut Naruto ! Ça va ?

- Salut Sasuke…Oui et toi ?

- Euh…moi oui mais toi vu le ton de ta voix ça va pas du tout !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je te connais et j'arrive à déceler quand tu vas bien ou pas alors dis-moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien. Tu faisais quoi ? Tu étais avec ta copine ?

- J'aidais mon frère pour un truc. Je n'ai pas de copine, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je vois…Désolé Luna je ne pense pas avoir la force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Rien, laisse tomber !

- Allez, Naruto, je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état ! Dis-moi ! Luna, c'est ta copine ? Il s'est passé un truc avec elle ?

- Non c'est ma meilleure amie.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi, des relations meilleurs amis garçon-fille ça n'existe pas !

- Sauf si on est gay…

- …

- Oui, je suis gay et je peux te dire ce que ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles. Il faut d'abord que l'homme que tu aimes soit gay et après s'il l'est, il faut que lui aussi éprouve les mêmes sentiments. Je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme parfait il y a deux ans, puis il a fallu qu'il déménage et du coup notre relation s'est brisée à petit feu à cause de cette foutue distance. Maintenant, je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, j'aime un autre gars depuis peu, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me voit même pas. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'espère quoi que ce soit…

- Comment veux-tu que je te vois si tu ne me fais pas part de tes sentiments ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de te dire « je t'aime » sans craindre de te perdre pour…Eh, attends ! Pourquoi tu…

- Enfin tu le dis ! Je me suis douté que tu étais amoureux de moi mais je n'en étais pas sûr… Désormais je sais que oui. Et puis tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas, je parlais des filles. Moi aussi je suis gay et tu me plais également Naruto.

Je ne pus me retenir de pleurer et j'entendais Sasuke qui me demandait d'arrêter avec une voix si douce que, même s'il était loin de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être enveloppé par sa chaleur. C'est ainsi que débuta notre relation amoureuse.

Deux semaines superbes venaient de passer, notre amour était toujours aussi fort. Le mien l'était d'autant plus que je désirais l'avoir à mes côtés. Je lui en avais parlé, il m'avait dit que lui aussi en avait envie mais qu'hélas pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas. Cependant, il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait bientôt.

Une semaine après, alors que j'étais au travail, Luna arriva toute guillerette.

- Salut Naruto ! Tu finis à quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle en sautillant d'impatience.

- Euh…dans 10 minutes. Pourquoi ?

- Super ! Rejoins-moi au parc alors, je t'y attends !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant. Je n'avais rien compris mais je me demandais ce qu'elle manigançait encore une fois. Une fois que je fus libéré, je partis à l'endroit convenu. Elle était appuyée contre un arbre et je la vis discuter avec un garçon plus grand qu'elle, mais comme il était de dos, je ne voyais pas qui c'était.

- Luna ! l'interpelle-je.

Elle me regarda, me sourit et mon cœur s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme avec qui elle discutait. Puis, sans le vouloir, mes larmes coulèrent et aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de ma bouche. La cause de mon trouble s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que te faire la surprise te mettrait dans cet état.

- Je te l'avais dit Sasuke que tu allais me le bouleverser !

Petit à petit je repris mes esprits et je le regardais, il était encore plus beau que sur la 'cam. L'homme que j'aimais comme un fou était devant moi, en chair et en os, enfin.

- Luna, tu veux bien aller voir si l'autre abruti ne s'est pas perdu en allant chercher de quoi boire ?

- J'y cours !

Je vis ma meilleure amie partir comme une furie et je me retrouvais seul avec Sasuke.

- L'autre abruti ? C'est qui ?

- Les questions après tu veux.

Et aussitôt il m'embrassa. Son baiser était doux et très chaleureux, je me sentais comme bercer dans un bonheur indéfinissable.

- Vous ne perdez pas votre temps à ce que je vois !

Je fus surpris en entendant cette voix et je tournais la tête vers sa source pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

- Kiba ?!

- Eh oui !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi aussi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai parlé à cet abruti de la surprise que je voulais te faire et il a absolument voulu m'accompagner. Une vraie sangsue !

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Mais une chose m'échappe, comment vous avez fait pour savoir où j'étais exactement ? Et Luna …

- C'est là que j'interviens ! Je t'explique ! J'étais au boulot tout comme toi quand, au loin, j'ai vu Sasuke, mais je n'étais pas sûre, du coup, je suis allée le voir de plus près et je l'ai de suite reconnu. C'est là que je lui ai dit qui j'étais et qu'il m'a expliquée la raison de sa présence ici. Et du coup, je lui ai dit que tu bossais et on a élaboré ce plan à nous trois.

- Oui, donc grâce à elle on t'a trouvé plus facilement !

- Merci Luna !

- Oh, mais de rien !

Tous les trois passèrent le weekend chez moi et Luna faisait tout son possible pour nous laisser en amoureux et proposer à Kiba de sortir, ce qu'il ne refusa pas à chaque fois.

A partir de ce jour, on essayait de se voir le plus possible, soit c'était lui, soit c'était moi qui venait. Quand on se voyait, on passait nos journées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'embrassait ou on se réchauffait dans le lit.

Deux ans s'était écoulés, deux ans de pur bonheur, car désormais Sasuke avait déménagé chez moi et on filait le parfait amour. Un amour soutenu par nos amis respectifs Luna et Kiba. Celui-ci était également venu s'installer ici pour la même raison : il était en couple avec ma meilleure amie et il voulait être à ses côtés tous les jours, comme moi et Sasuke. De plus, tous les deux, on était le parfait exemple pour dire qu'un amour virtuel peut devenir réel et concret. Il suffit de faire les bons choix et de ne jamais perdre espoir.

* * *

_**Reviews svp ^-^**_


End file.
